


Lies Become Truth

by RinAsami



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Eventual Sex, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sexual Tension, Tokyo (City), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent manga fanboy's life gets turned upside down when death comes for him one stormy night.<br/>Will he be able to get out of death's grasp? If he does, will he be able to handle the lies as they twist into truth?<br/>Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pumping music, bodies swaying and grinding to a loud, electric beat in the hottest gay club in the city is where most young gay men went to release the tension of a hectic week. Dekkai was the most popular gay club in Kabukichō, Tokyo. If you were looking to meet your soulmate or just find a fling, this was the place to find him. This is not where you would find the handsome, innocent 23 year old Taiga Kanou however. No, Taiga, or Tai for short, was perfectly happy spending his nights at home with his newest acquisition, a brand new release of his favorite vampire or mystery manga. Partying and socializing was not his forte, as he was much happier being in his own fantasy world where vampires existed and weaklings like himself could become heroes. Grabbing some tea, he settled in for a long night of reading when his cell phone started ringing. Grabbing his phone, he realized it was his coworker and friend, Yuu, from the editorial department at Golden Magazine where they worked and quickly swiped the screen to answer.

“Moshi Moshi,” Tai answered.

“Dude, you aren’t even fully Japanese. Answering with hello is fine,” Yuu chided.

Rolling his eyes, Tai decided to ignore his friend’s comment and ask why he was calling so late.

“Tai, I know you don’t go out much, but Ren from the accounting department and I are going to that club, Dekkai, tonight. You should come since you never go out with us. You know what? Don’t even think about it; just put your book down, get dressed, and meet us there at 11 pm ok? We’ll be sad if you don’t show up! Byeee,” Yuu said and the line went silent.

After throwing his phone on the couch and a loud sigh leaving his lips, Tai decided to get up and get dressed. Yuu didn’t really give him a choice by hanging up so suddenly. Tai knew this trick. If he called Yuu back there would be no answer; he would feel too guilty just leaving his friend hanging and so he’d end up going anyway. After a quick shower, Tai made his way to the packed club, hoping that he could show his face for an hour or so and then get out of there. A new manga was calling his name after all and he was eager to get back home to it.

* * *

Dekkai was packed to the brim with dancing bodies. Tai made his way through the sweaty crowd to the booth that Ren and Yuu were sitting at. “Hey, you made it!” shouted Yuu over the loud, headache inducing music. Tai just nodded and sat down, stretching his slender legs out under the table. “Ok, I’m here. You guys wanna get drinks?” he asked.

“Ya, sure man. I’ll get some beers for all of us,” answered Yuu before he got up and headed to the bar for some much needed ice cold beer. A few minutes later Yuu returned; without the beers. Looking sheepishly, he turned to Tai. “Ya, um, Taiga, I forgot to cash my check apparently and I don’t have any cash on me. Can I borrow some money from you tonight? I swear I’ll pay ya back.”

“Ya, sure,” Tai answered and took out his old leather wallet and threw it at Yuu. After catching the wallet, a quick, “Thanks man!” was given as Yuu headed back to the bar.

After two hours of sitting at the booth with a few beers in him, Tai was about ready to fall asleep right there in the club. He wasn’t used to staying out late nor drinking more than a beer or two and the clock was nearing 1 am. Tired, a little buzzed, and slightly irritated, he was ready to leave. His friends decided to abandon him at the table when some cute guys asked them all to dance. Tai politely declined. He didn’t want to get molested by some drunken guys trying to grind on him while dancing. Grabbing his phone, he called Yuu and Ren but got no answer on their cellphones. Of course there would be no answer; you could barely hear yourself think, much less hear a cellphone. Before his sleepiness got the best of him, Tai decided to make his exit from the club before he did something embarrassing, like fall asleep and start drooling all over the table.

Squeezing through a packed room of sweaty, grinding guys is hard enough but it is really hard when you are tired as hell and slightly buzzed. Tai was whipping his head left and right, trying to find either Ren or Yuu so he could tell them he was leaving. He wasn’t having any luck with the mass of bodies and his shorter stature of 5’ 6” didn’t help much either. On his toes, looking to the left for his friends and not paying attention, he ran face first into a brick wall. Well, that is what it felt like anyway. Tai stumbled backward as his eyes swept from floor to ceiling, assessing the _wall_. The wall was very nicely outfitted in shiny loafers, dress slacks, and an untucked white dress shirt. After realizing his mouth was wide open while checking out the wall, he immediately started apologizing for his rudeness and lack of attention. The wall just smirked at him and glared with the most piercing green eyes. This man was obviously chiseled, judging by his frame, with dark, black hair that hung slightly in his face.

“Are you ok? You ran into me pretty hard,” the gorgeously tall man asked.

“Um, ya, I mean, yes, I’m ok. I’m so sorry again. I wasn’t paying attention,” Tai answered with a slight bow.

The man continued to smirk and held out his hand in an offer to shake hands. Taiga accepted and shook hands with the man when he began to introduce himself.

“I’m Nishiki Osaka. It’s nice to meet you. And it’s ok; no harm done.”

Tai was in awe of the man before him. This man, Nishiki, was a specimen of perfection with chiseled features, strong jaw, piercing eyes, and thin yet masculine eyebrows. Tai shook his head fiercely, hoping he didn’t just pop a boner in front of this wall of a man, and attempted to clear his head of his carnal desires. “Right, nice to meet you too. I’m Taiga Kanou,” he said as he quickly snatched his own hand back to put it at his side. A flash of pink dusted his cheeks, having just realized how long his hand had been grasping onto the stranger before he responded. With his head down, Tai excused himself, uttering a “well, take care,” while hustling out of the club and onto the dark streets of Kabukichō.

“Well, ok then.” Nishiki muttered to himself as he watched the fumbling boy’s back getting smaller and smaller as he made his way out of the club.

A sharp looking man in a suit rushed up to Nishiki after the boy’s departure. “Osaka-sama, are you alright? If he assaulted you, we will take care of him.”

Nishiki shook his head, “I’m fine. It was just a kid not paying attention," he said as he continued to stare towards the club's exit.

* * *

Tai felt a wave of relief wash over him the minute he was outside in the dark, now stormy, night air. He didn’t like the close proximity of all those people and running into that man was absolutely mortifying. Acting like a star struck little virgin at the sight of the handsome man was just pathetic. Even though he was a virgin, he shouldn’t have acted like an idiot; so he blamed it on the beer. Yes, that was it. The whole four beers he consumed was a fault! Feeling better, Tai put on his earbuds and started walking into the stormy night. Luckily he wasn’t that far from home and he quite enjoyed the stormy skies as it reminded him of the spooky backdrops in some of his favorite stories. Humming along to his music he made his way down the dark streets, homeward bound with a nice hot bath and a bed in his sights.

Upon nearing the last alleyway next to his apartment, a large figure jumped out at him and shoved something hard against his chest. Stumbling from the push, Tai tripped on his own feet and the back of his head made contact with the corner building’s jagged wall. A sharp pain erupted in his head from the hit, but he was more concerned with the object digging in his chest and the large body that was attached to it.

“Gimme your wallet kid!” the looming man demanded. Taiga was too stunned to move a muscle and the pain in the back of his head didn’t make him think any faster. When Tai didn’t respond to the demand the impatient thug removed the gun from his chest and used the barrel to punch him in the stomach; digging the barrel into the soft flesh.

The only thing Tai could mumble was, “Plea…Please don’t hurt me,” while shaking and rummaging in his pockets for his wallet. Tai’s eyes went wide with more panic when he realized he didn’t have his wallet since he never got it back from Yuu at the bar. “Shit, I..um..don’t have anything, “ he blurted out in one quick breath.

The thug’s patience was wearing thin as he yelled “What!?” in Tai’s face and started grabbing at his pockets and pants to fish for a wallet. Not thinking, Tai’s hands immediately went to stop the assault. It was a knee jerk reaction to having a stranger’s hands on his person. The criminal thought he was reaching for the gun and in a split second, trying to stop Tai’s hands, the gun went off with a loud bang. It was as if the stormy night and time stopped at that moment as everything went eerily silent before the thief started to panic.

“Aw, shit man. Fuck, why’d you have to go grabbin’ kid?!” The thief backed away from the bleeding Taiga. “Dammit, it was an accident. I just wanted the wallet dude. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” the thug achingly said before he turned around and ran as fast as he could down the dark street to the north; leaving Tai in the alley to bleed to death. Lifting his hand from his stomach to his face, Tai only could see deep red covering his entire hand as it dripped down his arm. The pain blinding pain came swiftly. He had never felt such agony in his life, nothing he knew could compare to this.

Taiga started to go into shock as he fell back again the brick building and slid down the wall. The pain was like a fire had been lit on his stomach and chest, but he couldn’t feel anything from his waist down upon hitting the ground. The blood was pooling quickly around him and being washed away just as quickly by the rain. Sadness suddenly consumed him as he started to get very cold. His mind wandered to his family, his friends, his job, his unfinished books and back again. Tears he didn’t realize he was shedding were being rinsed from his face as he sat dying, thinking about if he hadn’t gone to the club he wouldn’t be in this situation. He knew it wasn’t his friends’ fault though; they just wanted him to have fun outside of his books for once. Ah, his books he thought. There were so many good books he wouldn’t get to finish. There were so many manga that were yet to be written and he would never get a chance to read them.

As he lay in the cold rain, eyes slowly closing, he whispered up into the night a “thank you” for the short life he was able to experience. Tai’s breath stuttered and heart slowed as a calming peace washed over him. His world, his existence slowly dimmed to blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Tai’s apartment was just a block down from where he was assaulted. It was a small place but it was home to Tai; a place where he could display all his nerdiness without fear of embarrassment. It was a sight that made Nishiki laugh and shake his head, amazed at the amount of books and manga. Passing through the entry hall, he carefully brought the cooling body of Taiga Kanou into the bathroom, sitting him in the tub. Clothes were removed and he was painstakingly washed of all blood, dirt, and other matter. Due to the gunshot being so close to the body, the kid's lower back muscles were nearly nonexistent from the bullet’s exit and they weren’t healing as fast as Nishiki would have liked.

“Shit. They shot you point blank didn’t they?” the vampire muttered while gently lifting the body over to inspect what was left of Taiga’s back. Upon further inspection, he realized that the bullet had not only taken out a majority of the tissues but also had severed the boy’s spinal cord.

“Fuck! My blood can’t heal this much damage. Why did I even bother with this damn kid again?” With a heavy sigh, he laid the body back against the tub; got up and started pacing down the connecting hallway.

The vampire furiously paced back and forth as he debated on what to do. Nishiki did not want a tagalong vampire at his side. He didn’t have the patience nor need for someone else to be at his beck and call and started to berate himself for following the stupid kid in the first place. Why was he interested in him anyway? The boy wasn’t anything remarkable at first glance; if anything he was clumsy and awkward. Yet, the vampire followed his instincts and his instincts were never wrong. Well, never wrong until now possibly.

* * *

_After Tai left the club, Nishiki decided to go after him. He wasn’t sure what he’d say when he caught up with the kid, but he followed those instincts and kept pursuing.  He wasn’t able to get a good scent of the boy in the cesspool that was the club, so he left and headed for the apartment buildings that were closest, hoping he would get lucky. Most people didn’t have cars and it was so late that the subways weren’t running. The boy had to be on foot, but the exact direction was unknown._

_Upon rounding a corner near the apartment complexes, a loud “pop” was heard,  which made him quicken his pace as the sound was coming from somewhere up ahead.  A man in dark jeans and a hoodie, that covered most of his face, ran past without even an upward glance.  A vomit inducing stench of body odor, blood, and piss waft in the air after the suspicious man passed. A thought crossed Nishiki’s mind to stop him, he obviously had done something the way he was running and avoiding showing his face, but a sliver of fear crept up and the vampire himself started to run toward the apartments._

_The inkling of fear was realized as he approached the lifeless body of Taiga, slumped against the brick wall. The young man couldn’t have had much blood left in him judging by the enormous pool under his body. Nishiki crouched down over the body. “Taiga, can you hear me? Clench your left hand if you can hear me.” There was no motion to signify life; however, the vampire could detect a very faint heartbeat that was not going to last much longer. “You’re strong kid. I don’t know how you’re alive, though barely,” he said as he padded the kid’s pockets for a phone, wallet- anything._

_A smartphone was found in Tai’s right pocket. “Now, let’s see if we can find out where you live,” he said as he brought the phone to life and scrolled through menus and contacts.  A chuckle rose from his lips. “Ah, here we go. You put your address in here just in case someone would actually return this phone if you lost it huh?” Now that he found his destination, Taiga was carefully picked up and carried bridal style down the block to his apartment._

* * *

Nishiki shook his head, stopping the replay of the events in his head that lead him to his current predicament. Sighing, he walked back into the bathroom where the fading young man lay. He didn’t have much time. The amount of his blood he dripped down the kid’s throat on the walk to the apartment wouldn’t keep him alive much longer. There was too much damage. A decision had to be made, either give him more vampire blood, which would keep him alive a little longer, let him die, or change him.

“This is your luckiest day or your worst Taiga Kanou.”

A towel dried as much water away as possible before Tai was picked up and carried to his bedroom across the hall. His wounds were bandaged as best as they could be. The boy looked so fragile, so innocent, and the vampire’s stomach sank a little. This was all due to someone being in the wrong place at the wrong time, it wasn’t his fault, but he didn’t know why he was compelled to help the kid. Tai’s mouth was opened and more blood was dripped into it. “I won’t let you die tonight. You will get a choice to become a vampire or die, though; I have a feeling which you’ll choose.”

“Damn, you better not be a pain in the ass.”

And so Nishiki waited. He waited in the darkened corner of the room as he watched over the struggling boy. His breathing was labored but with the fresh vampire blood he would survive a little longer. Now the only thing to do was to wait. Wait to find out if the boy would become a permanent fixture in the vampire’s life or a permanent fixture in the graveyard.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later a pair of eyes opened to reveal the smallest glimpse of aqua blue. The room was still very dark; Taiga didn’t know where he was at first. Glancing around the small room, his eyes adjusting to the environment, he was able to make out some posters on the walls. It was clear that he was currently in his own bedroom. Why was he in his bedroom? The last thing he remembered was being in agony and blood, so much blood. Shouldn’t he be in the hospital?

Flexing his hands and arms, he was relieved that he could move them; however, when trying to move his hips or legs- nothing.

“Wha- what happened?” His throat was so sore and there was a lingering taste of copper in his mouth.

The room was silent. From what he could see in the darkness, he was alone but he had bandages on his upper chest, he could feel them. Someone was here. Someone brought him to his apartment, cleaned him up, and left him there.

He tried to move his legs again. After getting no response from his lower half, panic started to set in.

“I can’t move my legs!”

“Why can’t I move my legs!!”

“Oh god, oh god- I- I’m- I’m paralyzed?!”

Tears started streaming down his face. _Paralyzed_. He was paralyzed, seemingly from the waist down. Grasping his bedsheets he tried to center himself and control his breathing but it was of no use. Rough hyperventilating breaths were getting louder; echoing throughout the small room.

“I- can’t breathe!” Choking, the boy was going into shock.

“Shhh. Calm down. Just breathe through your nose. In and out, slowly,” a voice in the darkness came out of nowhere.

Tai screamed. He didn’t sense anyone in the room with him. No one responded to his shrieks previously, but there was someone there, watching him; waiting. Why was this stranger in his apartment, watching him like a stalker? A defenseless Taiga was terrified. What if this person was the man who tried to rob him?

“Who’s there?!”

“Please don’t hurt me. I’ll- I’ll give you whatever you want.” Tears flowed freely.

Nishiki stepped out from the darkened corner where he was hiding. “If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already Taiga.” He was at the boy’s bedside within a few strides.

“You- you’re that wall, I mean guy…at the club. I ran into you…”

“Why am I here?”

“Why are _you_ here?”

“What happened in the alley after I blacked out?”

“Wha-“

Nishiki held up his hand, stopping the boy in mid-sentence.

“Ah, so many questions. I will answer them, but first, do you remember what happened in the alley, before the blackout?”

Tai nodded affirmatively. “Yes, I remember,” and he retold the events that led up to the thug firing the gun.

“Thank you Taiga. Now, your questions…?”

“First, you can call me Tai and second…why the hell am I not in a hospital?”

Nishiki grinned. “You aren’t at a hospital because a hospital can do nothing for you. You would not be alive right now if I would have taken you there.”

“Oh, so you’re some angel then? Great. Just great. The person that ends up finding me is a lunatic.”

“I am no angel. I am a vampire and you are alive because I gave you some of my blood.”

“Thanks. Now you are making fun of my vampire obsession? What’d you do, go through my bookshelves?”

Nishiki ignored the comment. “Aren’t you wondering why you aren’t in crushing pain right now? You _were_ just shot at point blank range, you had massive blood loss, and parts of your back are missing.”

“Well- I- I’m in shock and I can’t feel my legs. I’m fucking paralyzed and being held against my will.”

“That has nothing to do with why you aren’t in pain Tai. And you’re not being held!”

“Listen to me. I am not making fun of you. You piqued my interest at the club and so I followed you to get the chance to talk with you. I found you lying in your own blood and half dead. While searching your phone I saw all the vampire game apps; it amused me, so I decided to give you a choice.

“Convenient story,” Tai said as he rolled his eyes, “A choice at what? I can’t exactly kneel and grovel at your feet since I can’t feel my damn legs!”

Nishiki was about at the end of his rope. This kid had a smart mouth on him. Just thinking about that mouth made the frustration melt into the hint of arousal. Oh what he could do with that mouth. No, he had to stop. A sharp breath left the vampires nostrils while he squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t have time for this. Tai needed to be given the choice before the healing blood in his system was depleted.

“Taiga, I’m sure you’re not a stupid kid. Logically you must know that it is not normal to feel how you do after being shot. I’m giving you the choice. Do you want to become a vampire and become my partner or do you want to die?”

“Once my blood in your system wears off you will be in excruciating pain and your body will stop healing; you’ll die. My blood is trying to heal you, but it can only do so much.”

The force and inflection in Nishiki’s voice, made Tai really process all that the vampire had said. He had read so many vampires books and even had dreams of himself becoming a vampire, but this was real life. Vampires were not real, they were an impossibility. Yet, it was also impossible for him to be alive after the damage his body had taken. What did this man mean when he said, ‘my partner?’ If on some chance there was truth to the words, as stupid as it sounded, what would he have to do to become a vampire?

“H- how? What would I have to do? I don’t want to die, but I don’t want to be your slave. We don’t know each other. What if we don’t want to spend our immortal lives side by side?”

The boy couldn’t believe he was actually asking the questions and taking the man seriously. He felt foolish, but what choice did he have? He was dying. He couldn’t deny it when faced with the facts of the situation.

“I need to drain you, to kill you. At the last beats of your heart I will inject you with large amounts of my blood so your circulatory system can distribute it, changing your body along the way. You will be unconscious for the changes; you’ll wake up a vampire. Not the same type as myself, but we will discuss that later. As for immortality, well, nothing in this world is truly immortal.”

“And no, you won’t be my slave. You will be my companion, but I will not force you to stay with me. However, I’ve heard most changelings willingly stay with their masters and even have sexual relationships.”

“I don’t even know you, what you do, or how you act toward your changelings. I’m scared.” Tai was shaking and pulling the covers up to his neck.

“I understand your fear. I only know that you enjoy reading lies about my kind, are a recluse, and are socially awkward.” Nishiki said with a snort and a grin. “I also do not have any changelings. Changing humans is rather rare. I can give you the rundown of the facts back at my penthouse in Shinjuku. It’s more comfortable there.”

Nishiki held out his hand toward Tai. “Shall we go?”

Hesitantly, Tai took the hand that was offered to him. He was terrified and excited at once. He could die at this man’s hand or he could die of his fatal wounds. If he had a shot at living, and become a vampire- a real vampire, he may as well take it. “Yes, but I want to know more about you before I let you kill me.” Nishiki nodded and moved to slide the boy out of the bed and into his arms. They made their way out of the small apartment and into the stairwells.

* * *

 “Um, are you a rich salaryman or something? I mean, to have a penthouse, you have to be pretty powerful or something,” asked Taiga.

“Well little one, you could say I’m powerful. Behind the scenes, I run a _small_ crime syndicate. But, don’t be afraid. I am not dangerous…to you anyway.” A wide grin stretched across the vampire’s mouth. Even in the dim light of the stairwell he was carried down, Tai could see the man’s canines looking a little longer than a normal person’s.

“Crime syn- di- cate! Shit, I don’t want to be involved in that! Wha- what small group are you involved with?”

“Involved with? It’s more like control; I am the Oyabun for the Yamaguchi crime syndicate.”

Nishiki watched the boy’s face as it morphed into wide eyed horror. Taiga kept to himself but he wasn’t completely oblivious. He knew that name. That name, Yamaguchi, was the name of the largest Yakuza crime family in Japan. They were dangerous and hand their hands in everything from drugs, guns, money laundering, extortion, to mass murder.

“No, no, no. You’re a killer! I mean, vampires kill people but you are a real killer, as in mass murdering killer!” Tai began struggling as best he could, which wasn’t much due to his paralyzed lower half, but he desperately tried to push against and free himself from the grips of the strong vampire. “Put me down, now!”

Locking eyes with the boy, he roared, “Calm yourself Taiga Kanou!”

Tai was immediately silent. The power and dominance rolled off the vampire in waves. Now was not the time to fight. Not that the vampire could do anything to him anyway, he was dead anyway, if the vampire didn’t change him. Fear was eating away at the boy, now still in the vampire’s arms, and was silent as he was carried into the back street and put into a large black limo before Nishiki slid in after.

* * *

 As a gesture of comfort, Nishiki put his hand on Tai’s shoulder. “We don’t have time to argue. You made your choice. I will be good to you. I like the spark in your eyes and your lust for fantasy.”

“Do you want to change your mind? If you do, I can make you comfortable and you can die in peace in one of the rooms of my penthouse. I’ll make sure you have a proper burial and will notify your family and friends if you wish.”

Sobbing, Tai shook his head, “no” and looked up to the vampire’s gleaming green eyes. “I’ve never done anything with my life. My head has always been in fantasy books. Now you tell me that my fantasies are true and that the myth’s I’ve heard are lies, it is hard to take in. I know I’m dying, I can feel it now, but there is so much I haven’t done.”

A cynical laugh escaped his lips. “Hell, I haven’t even had sex yet! … Um, wow, I cannot believe I just said that out loud to a stranger! Anyway, I want to live and to really live. Maybe this is my second chance to not live with my head in a book, so I will let you change me. And I hope to every god out there that you aren’t just some guy on a power trip wanting to drain my blood and kill me because I’m gullible.”

Suddenly Tai is embraced in a strong hug, shocking both of them.

“No, I’m not lying to you. What I’ve told you is true. I would tell you more but we don’t have much time. I can’t just keep giving you my blood and you’ll be fine. It doesn’t work like that. I will explain it all to you later, after you’ve changed.”

Pulling back, Nishiki took a chance and touched his lips to the boy’s mouth; kissing him. It was a tender peck at first, and then morphed into a sly tongue invading and searching for its mate.

Taiga was stunned as the last thing he expected was a kiss. Surprising himself, he relaxed into the kiss, closed his eyes, and enjoyed the exploring tongue, massaging it with his own.

_Maybe being connected to this Nishiki Osaka for eternity wouldn’t be so bad after all,_ he thought as they neared the Shinjuku city center.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first run at creating an original work of fiction with original story lines and characters.  
> I hope you enjoy the ride!  
> © 2016


End file.
